


But when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Dont Ship Minors, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Pogtopia, Short, evil schlatt, manburg, mole tubbo, thats weird and gross, they are platonic soulmates, this is platonic, war pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy meet one another after being divided, the election drove them apart, but now they're together.But how long will peace last before bodies drop and blood is shed?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship, there is no shipping here - Relationship
Series: DreamSMP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	1. manburg

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PLATONIC!!!! I don't know how many times I have to say it but, they are platonic soulmates. 
> 
> title based off the song 'me and my husband' by mitski
> 
> This election legit had me sobbing so hard so here is a angst. I know, I know I said I wouldn't do this but a friend showed me a drawing base and it gave me ideas.  
> After this I swear it will be mostly fix it fics and some angst but not this type of angst. 
> 
> to: Grace <3

He’s sobbing, harder than he’s ever before. He’s hyperventilating, he can’t see, he can’t breath. It happened so fast, it all hurts so much. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, It shouldn’t have been like this, never turned out this way. 

He’s on his knees, legs behind him. His left hand and arm are over the other, his hand is holding up his butt. The other arm and hand are under him, holding up his chest. 

He knows his head is draped down, his left arm laying on the ground. The right is behind him, he can feel it on his leg. It was softly holding his leg, weak grip just barely noticeable, but he noticed it. 

He’s staring up at the older male, his face shows no remorse, he didn’t expect him to care. 

“He should have listened to me Tommy, he went against my word, betrayed us, shared our secrets with the enemy no less, there was death or banishment, he chose the former.” he says with a killer smile on his face, dropping the bloody knife to the ground. 

He walked away, his shoes crunched in the grass, It was just himself and his dying soulmate. 

He looked down to him, he was wearing a new uniform. Schlatt told him to wear it, it was a grey suit with a red tie and a white under shirt. He looked so..so..

Ugly in it.

He couldn’t put it into words the pain he's feeling, He can’t imagine what he’s going through. He lays tubbo on the ground, it feels like he’s been hit by a ton of bricks, time finally caught up, and the realization hit him hard. 

“TUBBO! TUBBO PLEASE!” He was wailing, he’s sure all of the Smp could hear him now, but he didn’t care, let them hear him, let them see what he’s done. 

They were meeting in their secret hiding place, one where they could talk and see each other, play games, joke with each other, hug and tell each other secrets, but now...now it was covered in blood. 

He moved his hands to Tubbos face, his own tears were dripping onto the others face, he felt bad. 

Blood soaked his suit jacket, it was slowly spreading. He couldn’t stop the bleeding, he tried everything. 

He wasn’t strong enough to carry Tubbo, to carry himself to safety, to where he could get help, he was a failure. 

It was his fault that Schlatt was back, it’s his fault that Tubbo is here with him, it’s his fault they’re on opposite sides of history, it’s his fault he’s dying in his arms. 

They just had to ask tubbo to be a mole, to spy on the other for them, they should have known this would end badly, but hey, hindsight, am I right?

Tubbos eyes pry themselves open, the hand resting comes up to Tommy’s face, it leaves a bloody handprint on Tommy's face, he could care less. 

“I-I’m so, so, sorry...Tommy.” He’s struggling to say what he wants, it brings him so much pain to hear him like this. 

He brings his forehead to Tubbos and continues to cry, his sobs are quieter now, only they can hear them.

Tubbos hand slips over the back of Tommy's neck and rests there. Tommy watches as what little life is left in Tubbos eyes drift from them. The older stills under him. 

Tommy vows through his sobs to avenge his soulmate. 

Schlatt wouldn’t get away with this.


	2. Pogtopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with how this turned out, but I wanted it out of the way so I can start other fics.

How much of a monster can one man be? 

His question was answered when schlatt was walking off in the distance, he called for tubbo to follow him, but all he could do is run over to the others falling body.

He grabs him so he doesn’t hit the ground, but underestimating his weight they both go down, he turns so Tommy isn’t the first to hit the ground. 

The air gets knocked out of his chest when he hits the ground, he’s gasping for air and his face is wet, he feels as if he blacked out, he doesn’t remember much after Tommy started screaming at Schlatt. 

Tubbo had met Tommy in their secret hiding place but was sporting some new bruises, Tommy was furious over this and demanded Tubbo to tell him where Schlatt was, he was going to confront him.

He would never tell Tommy where he is, but he already knew. 

Tubbo was screaming after Tommy, for him to slow down, to stop, but Tommy ignored him and pushed through the trees to Marburg.

“SCHLATT! REVEAL YOURSELF!” Tommy was red in the face, his eyes looked scared, but his face screamed determined. 

Tommy was standing over by the van, Schlatt emerged from round the front of it, he looked calm, but had a shit eating grin on his face. 

Tubbo finally caught up, all he could hear was Tommy yelling then…

Then...silence. 

This was the worst case scenario, 

Tubbo was sitting on his butt, his legs were pulled up to him and his arms were wrapped around Tommy. Tommy was pulled close to Tubbos chest, his suit jacket soaked in blood and tears.

He pulls Tommy away just enough to see his face, “Tommy, Tommy c’mon wake up!” Tubbo was shaking Tommy, his eyes were struggling to open. 

Tommy looked extra pale, he looked like he had been crying but there were only small tears. 

Tommy’s hands were pulled up to his chest, his breaths were small and staggered, he was struggling to breath, Tubbo wished he could help.

But knowing Tommy's weight is almost equal to his own he couldn’t carry him to anyone. 

Tubbo moves one of his hands to Tommy's cheek and lays him on the ground, he’s panicking now, scared of what to do.

He basically rips off his suit jacket and places it over Tommy's wound, Tommy wheezes and a short cough follows it.

Tubbo is apologizing through his tears and is looking around frantically, He needs Niki.

He can’t leave Tommy here, he knows Tommy is going to die. 

He doesn’t want him too, but he doesn’t have much of an option.

He looks back to Tommy, his eyes are dull looking and he can barely see them. 

Tommy’s left hand rests on Tubbos cheek, the world stills around them, there is just them here now.

Tubbo can feel himself start to cry harder as he feels Tommy's hand slip from his face.

Tubbo leans over and puts his head on top of his suit jacket that was still against Tommy's stomach. 

He vowed to avenge Tommy,

Schlatt would not get away with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for lying to y'all, there is another fic planned around a mother mother song but it wont be like this per say, unless it doesn't come out how I want it to then it wont be posted.


End file.
